The Maternal Remembrance
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Froot Loops, ice cream, and glitter on the mantel place make for an interesting Mother's Day at the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz house, but Howard honors his mother when he tells Katherine about her bubbe.


**A/N: Just a little bit of Mother's Day adorableness from the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz clan. Happy Mother's Day to the moms out there. Do a little something for her today.**

 **Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

The Maternal Remembrance

"Happy Mommy's Day!"

Bernadette opened her eyes and saw Katherine next her side of the bed holding a tray with two bowls full of Froot Loops and the half gallon of milk. Bernadette grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on so she could see her daughter's grin, missing a few teeth. "Thank you, Katherine," she said with a grin.

Katherine beamed even wider and, on her tip toes, placed the tray on Bernadette's lap. "I didn't put the milk in 'cause I 'membered you said not to after I spilled it all over the table and broke that bowl."

Bernadette smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Aww, thanks sweetheart."

Katherine grinned and ran to the other side of the bed and poked Howard's cheek. "Daaaaaaddyyyyyy, it's Mommy's Day!"

Howard groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, Katherine."

She kissed him on the cheek and then ran back around the bed to give Bernadette a kiss too. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She ran back out of the room, leaving Howard and Bernadette alone. Howard leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning, honey."

She kissed him back. "Morning, did you see what she brought from breakfast."

"She remembered not to pour the milk."

Bernadette laughed and opened the milk carton. "Did you help her?"

"Nope, she said she could handle it. I have no idea what she planned," explained Howard as he grabbed a bowl of Froot Loops. "I like that she brought me cereal. Maybe on Father's Day we'll get Frosted Flakes."

"Or Cocoa Puffs."

"But those are your favorites."

Bernadette shrugged her shoulders and spooned up more Froot Loops. "Yeah, well these are your favorites."

"She was close. Do you think she had anything else planned for you?"

"Maybe. Remember she made that card for me on my birthday."

"The one with all the glitter."

"It was cute, but when I picked it up to put it on the mantle the glitter just started pouring off."

Howard gave her a look. "Is that why it looks like the tooth fairy went up our chimney?"

" _Howie_."

He grinned. "You know you love me. Did you do anything for your Mom?"

"I sent her a card and a new cardigan. I planned on calling her later today." Bernadette grabbed Howard's hand and rubbed circles in his skin. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her strange. "Why would I not be okay? I'm always okay."

"It's just I know it's days like these when you miss your Mom."

Howard sighed and placed his cereal bowl back on the tray. He ran his hand over his face and sucked in his breath. "Well of course I do." He paused and looked down at his hands. "When I was seven I wanted to make her breakfast, but all I knew how to make was toast and even though it wasn't my Ma's favorite she ate it anyway. And let me tell you it was terrible. It was burnt on one side, still squishy on the other and the butter didn't melt."

"Howie," whispered Bernadette.

"But, she still ate it anyway because her little _Bubula_ made it for her."

Bernadette grabbed Howard and pulled him into a hug. "Howie..."

Howard pulled away and sniffled a little. "No, it's okay. This is your day. Mine comes next month. Just forget about it."

"You really think I can forget a story like that?"

"Maybe?"

"Mooooommyyyyyyy! You need to get dressed," shouted Katherine as she ran back into their bedroom.

"All right, all right! You must have something big planned, don't you?"

Katherine grinned and put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"Okay," shouted Katherine and she left.

Howard moaned and fell back on the bed. "Where did she get all that energy?"

Bernadette had entered the closet and started to change. "I don't know, but if she's going to be like this all day I should probably wear flats. I'm afraid I'm gonna break a heel." She shed her pajamas and pulled on her signature look.

"I did that one time."

Bernadette came back into the main part of the bedroom with a smile on her face. "Well, at least you tried to keep up." She leaned down to kiss him and headed out the door.

"Have fun today, Bernie," shouted Howard as she left the room.

-o-O-o-

"Sweetheart, where are we going," asked Bernadette as her daughter was literally dragging her down the sidewalk as the small girl was practically running.

"It's a surprise!"

Bernadette focused on not tripping on the sidewalk and didn't even notice when Katherine had stopped in front of a shop.

"Surprise," the little brunette shouted.

Bernadette looked up at the sign and saw that it was an ice cream parlor. "Isn't it a little early to have ice cream?"

Katherine pouted. "But on my birthday you let me have pie for breakfast 'cause it was my special day. If today is a special day for mommies shouldn't you get ice cream?"

Bernadette smiled. "Sure, we can get ice cream."

Katherine beamed and raced inside the store bringing her mom along with her. She took her right up to the counter were assorted flavors of ice cream laid behind. "What do you want Mommy?"

Bernadette looked at the selections and smiled when she found what she wanted. "I'll take two scoops of rocky road in a cone please."

The teenager behind the counter scooped it up and handed it to Bernadette. "Anything else?"

Katherine stood on her tip toes so the teenager could see her. "I'd like a scoop of peach in a cup, please."

The teen smiled and dished up the ice cream and handed to Bernadette so she could carry it. He rang up the frozen treats on the register. "Three seventy-eight."

Katherine held her hand up to Bernadette. "I got this." She pulled out two crumpled ones, five quarters, three dimes, two nickels and twelve pennies.

The teen scooped the money up off the counter and put it on each according slot. "You both have a wonderful day."

Katherine started licking her cone. "Where do you want to eat at Mommy?"

"You want to sit outside?"

"Cool!"

The two went out the doors to the tables outside the parlor. "Are you surprised Mommy?"

"Yes, I had no idea what you were doing."

Katherine licked her cone. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why was Daddy so sad this morning?"

Bernadette sighed. "Well, he misses his mom."

"Oh. Mommy?"

"What?"

"You're not going to leave me are you?"

Bernadette grabbed Katherine's had. "No, sweetheart. I'll be here."

-o-O-o-

Howard looked the photo album he was flipping through when Katherine and Bernadette came through the door. "Hey, there's my two favorite girls. How was your trip?"

"I thought we had fun, didn't we," said Bernadette.

Katherine crawled into Howard's lap. "Unhuh, and we had ice cream. I had peach and Mommy had rocky road."

"Sounds like you had fun," replied Howard.

Bernadette ran her hand through Howard's hair and whispered in his ear, "You should talk to Katherine. About your mother." She left the room and headed upstairs.

Howard looked down at Katherine. "What's bothering you?"

"Daddy, why do you miss your mommy?"

Howard sighed and wrapped his arms around Katherine. "Well, my ma, she would have been your _bubbe_ , she meant a lot to me. It was really only me and her when I grew up. When I married your mom, your _bubbe_ wanted me to have kids, but your mom just east ready. And she wasn't for a long time, but that was okay."

"Did _bubbe_ ever get to meet me?"

Howard shook his head. "No, she died a few years before you were born."

Katherine grabbed the photo album Howard had put to the side. She pointed at a picture. "Is this her?"

"Uh, yeah. We took this one at my bar mitzvah."

Katherine let her head rest on her fist. "Would she have liked me?"

Howard kissed Katherine's forehead and pulled her close. "Of course."

Katherine looked up at Howard. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a bar mitzvah?"

Howard laughed. "You don't need to worry about that, sweetheart."

"Oh, okay," she replied and she crawled off Howard's lap and ran to her room.

Howard walked up the steps and found Bernadette working on her laptop at her desk. "How did it go?"

He sighed. "I think okay," he teared up and kept smiling, "but some days I still miss her."

"I know Howie."

He looked up at the ceiling at ceiling. "But days like this. I look at Katherine and you and I know she would be so proud."

Bernadette gave Howard a quick kiss. "Howard Joel Wolowitz, you are the best son anyone could ask for."

Howard grabbed her around the waist. "And you are an amazing mom." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
